


Garnet and Moonstone

by zestycheck (breathingfire)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, another swear in the summary oh no, implied sexual content at the end and one (1) whole swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfire/pseuds/zestycheck
Summary: Taako likes to surprise Kravitz, sometimes even going the extra mile to arouse the least suspicion possible.This is a pretty damn good surprise.





	Garnet and Moonstone

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i know i already wrote a proposal fic but inspiration for this hit me out of nowhere and it was too cute to let go

Taako likes to take control in their relationship, which is fine by Kravitz. He never forces Kravitz to do anything, but he likes to be the one who comes up with and decides on plans most of the time, which often leads to Kravitz being pleasantly surprised. Kravitz enjoys it because his existence leads to few surprises, even fewer nice ones, and Taako because “the look on your face, babe, is worth it every time”. Kravitz could never quite guess what Taako was going to do next, which suits him fine.

Sometimes Taako will go the extra mile to arouse the least suspicion possible from Kravitz, especially with things Taako deems important.

Which, Kravitz muses later, is probably why this happened where it did.

* * *

They were making out, Taako straddling him, on the couch in their shared apartment in Neverwinter, after a nice night out on the town. A splendid dinner, followed by live music, and then they were back here, enjoying each other with no real rush. There was no need anymore to go as quickly as possible lest one of them be called away. They had been dating for years now, Taako no longer had the relics to worry about, and having Lup and Barry on his team at least meant Kravitz could enjoy their dates without the constant anxiety of being summoned at any moment (they have an agreement to cover each other for their respective date nights, which made double dates more stressful but not impossible).

Taako was kind of distracted, though, and Kravitz could tell he had something on his mind.

Taako finally broke away and leaned back enough to hold Kravitz’s gaze. “You remember how we met, babe?”

“Of course,” Kravitz replied. “What about it?”

“You had a bounty on our souls,” Taako said matter-of-factly, with a nonchalance that not many people would say that sentence with.

Kravitz simply nodded. He had no idea why that part of their past was being brought up  _ now _ of all times.

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Taako leaned forward to nibble at his ear and whisper, “Mine already belongs to you.”

Alright, now Kravitz was thoroughly confused. It  _ is _ true that all souls technically belong to the Raven Queen, but… “Taako… you do remember that you no longer  _ actually have _ a bounty on your soul, correct?”

Taako hummed his assent, still nibbling at Kravitz’s earlobe. Well, if that isn't it… 

Wait.

_ “Wait. _ Taako, did you just -”

Taako pulled back enough to grin at him. “Sure did, homie.” He leaned back more to produce a small box between them. He opened it to reveal a golden ring sitting inside on black velvet. “Marry me?”

Kravitz was floored enough just being on the receiving end of overly romantic comments, but this - he was stunned. His mind raced to catch up with him.

“Of - of  _ course! _ ”

Taako’s grin became impossibly wider, and he leaned forward to kiss him before slipping the ring onto Kravitz’s left ring finger. It fit perfectly. Kravitz took a moment to admire it. It was definitely more his taste than Taako’s, a simple gold band with an inlaid garnet and an engraved feather on either side, the colors standing out against his dark skin - understated and classy, compared to the bright and flashy jewelry Taako covered himself in. A lot of thought went into this, clearly.

“Taako, this - it’s beautiful.”

“Mmhmm. Got it blessed by your boss, too - it’ll stick around even when you go skeletal. Go ahead, try it.”

Kravitz did as requested, melting the flesh off of his left hand. The rest of his jewelry disappeared - being mere illusions he decorated his constructed body with - but the engagement ring stayed, albeit changed. It became silver, the garnet turned to moonstone; harder to notice against his white bones, but undeniably still there. It refused to budge even when he shook his hand trying to dislodge it, even though it only clung to bone.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Kravitz breathed, and his gaze returned to the elf in his lap. Taako was biting his bottom lip and smiling, eyes full of love. Kravitz returned his hand to normal in order to grab Taako’s face with both hands and bring him in for a passionate kiss.

And the evening continued in the direction it had before. 

* * *

Kravitz was the first to wake in the morning. Without disturbing Taako in his arms, he held up his left hand to see the garnet catch the early morning light. He then shifted his hand, and watched the light play across the surface of the moonstone. He shifted it back, and returned to holding Taako close, his heart somehow even more full of love than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/cb/ac/f7/cbacf778ee787902eaf204f50aabba97--mens-ruby-rings-mens-vintage.jpg) is the closest i could find to the original ring i imagined in my head, except a feather instead of leaves and a darker red stone  
>  i didnt even try to find the other version lmao
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to follow my taz tumblr [@zestycheck](https://zestycheck.tumblr.com). I take fic requests + prompts.


End file.
